Why
by Zucht
Summary: This is a story about Lois getting raped.


**A/N:** This story is about a rape. While it is not explicit, please consider this your warning.

**Why**

She had gone to a party at her lab partner's apartment the previous evening. There had been music and drinks, just what she needed to unwind. The week of finals was always stressful, so parties were all over campus and the surrounding student communities.

Her last final, Biology II, had been that afternoon and she was wiped. When Gavin, her lab partner had told her that he was throwing a party she had enthusiastically accepted his invitation.

A quick nap that afternoon, a long hot shower, and a good dinner had lightened her mood and given her a good base for a night of drinking. And there had been drinking…

It had been an unusual evening for her; she had controlled her drinking, a few beers and no drinking games. Tomorrow she was going to drive to Smallville to see, Chloe, her favorite cousin. It has been a while since she had seen her; the time her classes took up seemed to increase with every semester. It had been easier to see Chloe last semester, before she had been readmitted to Met U. Now with Chloe graduating from Smallville High in a couple of weeks, she was hoping to see more of her cousin, maybe even room with her next year.

But that was then and this was the morning after the party. Her head felt like it was stuffed with steel wool and she couldn't move it with out severe pain. When she tried to move her arm it wouldn't cooperate except to flop around. Sitting up was out of the question, much less getting out of bed. Something was very, very wrong…

--

Minutes passed like hours until she could open her eyes and the pain in her head abated to an almost tolerable level. Looking to the side, even in the dim light of pre-morning she recognized Gavin's apartment. When she was able, she raised her head and looked at herself… and tried to scream. It wasn't what she saw so much as what she didn't see.

Somehow, she managed to get to the edge of the bed. When she tried to stand, she fell face first on the floor, next to her neatly folded clothes. Before blacking out, she managed to pull her cell phone from her jeans pocket and fumbled her way to her address book. Barely able to see, she scrolled down to Chloe's number and opened it…

"Help me…" She meekly pled before she passed out.

--

Clark Kent stared at his phone; he couldn't believe what he had barely heard Lois say. Two seconds later he had heard foot steps and the phone had been turned off. With the speed of thought, he was out of bed, dressed and half way to Lois' apartment in Metropolis…

When he burst though the door, startling Deloris her room mate, he almost turned and ran out.

"Deloris, do you know where Lois is?"

"Who are you?"

"Put your glasses on. I'm Clark Kent, Lois' friend."

"How did you get in here at this time of…?"

"I don't have time, Lois is in trouble."

She stared at him.

"Deloris, I said Lois is in trouble!"

--

She awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her butt. When she opened her eyes, she saw Gavin sitting beside her on the floor.

He smiled when he saw her eyes open and he started lightly slapping her ass. "Sweetheart, you have a great tush…"

Unable to speak, she grunted her objection.

"…Thanks for the offer, but I like looking at my girl's face."

The crack from his hand impacting her rear reverberated throughout the room. With deceptive ease, he picked her up and dropped her on his bed. He leaned over her and brushed the hair from her face.

"You really are beautiful."

His eyes scanned every inch of her body as his right hand caressed its way down her leg. Firmly, he wrapped his fingers around her ankle and spread her leg wide.

"That's my girl!"

With a skip in his step, he crossed the room and activated his video camera.

"Now we can watch ourselves make love over and over." He gave her a wink as he unbuttoned his shirt.

--

With a loud click, Clark closed his cell phone. "Chloe hasn't heard from her. She's going to call the General and find out if he knows."

"I called our Resident Assistant, she hasn't seen her."

"What about her friends?"

"I don't really know her friends. She's as busy with her journalism classes as I am with my art classes. We're roommates, not friends."

Clark noticed that Deloris put her cell phone into her backpack."

"Deloris, does Lois have a backpack?"

She nodded and pointed to Lois' closet. "She puts it in there after she unloads it after her classes."

Quickly, he pulled the backpack from the closet and x-rayed the bag. He found it empty, except for a hidden pocket that contained a note. Pulling it out he read, 'Party at Gavin's – 800'. "Who's Gavin?"

"Her lab partner, I think."

Searching her lab notebook, Clark found a notation on the third page – 'Gavin Porter, Rm…' The rest of the note was torn off. He looked around and picked up one of Deloris' charcoal drawing sticks. Gently, he rubbed it on the page under the torn note; an address appeared – '307A House Hall'.

"Deloris, call the police! I'm going over there." With that said, he jogged from the room and super-sped to House Hall.

--

"Tears of happiness, right Sweetheart?" She heard him say as he pulled his jeans up and began to button the fly.

She could feel the drugs wearing off, but knew if she tried to move he would drug her again. To play helpless went against her instincts, but her promise took precedence! The promise that she made herself, as soon as he was on top of her, was the only thing that had kept her sane.

Her tears weren't from happiness. Her tears weren't from anger or fear. Her tears were for her. When she was ready, she was going to knock Gavin to the ground, wrap her arms around his head and neck, and apply the 60 pound off pressure she needed to break his neck! She was crying because she was going to kill a man.

Gavin was saying something about posting the video on-line when she heard the cheap front door break open. There was a loud thump and the face of Clark Kent appeared. A blanket was thrown over her and he picked her up, making sure that she was well wrapped up.

He held her until the paramedics arrived

--

A week later, Clark Kent was in his loft finishing an English essay on R.U.R. when he heard a faint snore. He turned and smiled at the sleeping form of Lois Lane.

It had been a week since she had been raped and she hadn't been alone for one minute. Oddly enough, it was her choice. She put up no argument about moving into the Kent home.

Her mornings were spent with Martha, at home or at the Talon. The afternoons she spent with Chloe. Sometimes she went with Jonathan on errands. But when the sun went down she had to be near Clark.

The first night had been embarrassing when he woke up on the couch, with his parents staring at him, with Lois asleep on top of him. Since that day, he had taken to sleeping on a cot beside her bed.

Earlier in the week, she had confided to Chloe that she was afraid that no one would want her now that she was 'damaged goods'. He looked at her face framed with her soft auburn hair and wondered, what man could resist? Even with her acerbic wit she was a warm, caring, intelligent, loyal, and loving woman.

Not for the first time he thought about their friendship, and a smile crossed his face. She does keep things interesting.

--

She awoke in the middle of the night, the way she did every night, and immediately looked for him. She smiled when she saw his sleep softened features. She smiled because he was her best friend. She smiled because he never once treated her like she was dirty, damaged, or a slut.

He was very special to her. Unknowingly, he had kept her from keeping a promise, for that she was grateful. She was also grateful for her cell phones narrow address book entries and the unsteady finger that had accidentally called Clark instead of Chloe that fateful day.

Tomorrow, she would testify at Gavin's Parole Board hearing, with the intention of blocking his parole again.

With a loving hand, she reached up and pulled her floating husband back down to bed.

**XxxxxxxxxxxxX**

**A/N:** For the Science Fiction buffs out there

R.U.R. - Rossum's Universal Robots by Karel Čapek. The 1921 play that originated the word robot.

**The End**


End file.
